White Horse
by LunitaMoon
Summary: SONG-FIC, TH...Te enamoras de èl, comparten tantas cosas juntas y te alegras de haber encontrado alguien como el, Pero, ¿Que pasa cuando ya tiene otra y tù no sabias? ¿Y si te enteras por tu amiga?


**N/A: **Este un One-shot que se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba la canción y miraba el video, así que me inspire con ella, ¿Raro no? Bueno pues, los dejo y espero sea de agrado.

**.****White Horse****.**

…

…

La lluvia caía sin cesar, estrellándose contra las casas, el suelo, las ventanas, mojando por doquier, dejando charcos en calles y banquetas.

Pero en una casa, donde todo se encontraba en silencio.

—Todo lo que quiero es a ti —se escuchaba del otro lado de la línea telefónica —¿Me amas?

—Si —contesto ella dolida.

Hubo un momento en silencio donde ninguno pronuncio nada, solo escuchándose la lluvia caer al golpear el techo.

—Dame otra oportunidad —rompió el silencio.

_**Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel comes out  
Just when you need it to**_

Tirada sobre el suelo, con sus piernas pegadas a su pecho y abrazando sus rodillas, mientras que su morena cabellera le tapaba su blanco rostro.

_  
__**As I pace back and forth all this time  
'Cause  
I honestly believed in you**_

Suspiro fuertemente, a la vez que despegaba el teléfono de su oreja.

Miro a la ventana, concentrándose en la lluvia, recordando tantas cosas, tantas memorias que ahorita le dolían.

_  
__**Holdin' on,  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl  
I should've known, I should've known**_

_Acostados juntos sobre el sillón, tapándose solo con una cobija, mientras él la abrazaba y ella jugaba con sus manos._

—_Te amo Bella —la tomo por la cintura, estrechándola contra sí y clavando sus profundos ojos verdes en los chocolates de ella._

__

_**That I'm not a princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell**_

—_¡Mira! —le mostro la carta que tenía en su mano._

_Ella se sorprendió, formando una pequeño "o" en sus labios, a la vez que sostenía las cartas sobre su manos._

—_Te eh ganado —sonrió él._

_Bella se hizo hacia atrás, llevándose con ella las cartas, mostrando derrota._

_**  
**__**This ain't Hollywood,  
This is a small town**_

_La jalo de los brazos hacia él, pegando su frente con la de ella._

_Se sonreían como dos enamorados._

_**  
**__**I was a dreamer before you went and let me down**_

_Acostados sobre el sillón, ella durmiendo sobre su pecho y el abrazándola._

_Le acaricio la mejilla levemente y le beso la frente._

_**  
**__**Now it's too late for you and your White Horse,  
To come around.  
**_

_Se encontraba sentada sobre la silla de una cafetería acompañada._

—_Nunca creí conocer a alguien como él —dijo contenta y alegre a su amiga._

_Alice. Era su mejor amiga, desde pequeñas se conocían y todo se contaban, sin importar nada._

_Alice agacho la mirada con tristeza._

—_Siento que él es todo lo que yo siempre eh querido —siguió hablando con una gran sonrisa._

—_Bella —le hablo, llamando su atención —Hay algo que debes de saber de Edward._

_**  
**__**Maybe I was naïve,  
Got lost in your eyes  
I never really had a chance.**_

_Alice comenzó a decirle que estaba pasando, y la mirada de Bella iba cambiando._

_Perdiendo su luz de alegría._

_Bella comenzó a negar con la cabeza lentamente, rehusándose a creerle._

_Sus ojos llorosos._

—_Lo siento Bella —susurro._

_**  
**__**My mistake I didnt know to be in love  
you had to fight to have the upper hand. **_

_Alice continúo hablando, con dolor y tristeza en su voz al ver la cara de su amiga._

_Bella solo se dejo caer contra la pared que estaba a su lado izquierdo._

_Escuchando todo lo que su amiga le decía._

_**  
**__**I had so many dreams about you and me  
Happy endings;  
Now I know**_

Miro su teléfono que aun se encontraba encendido.

Lo apretó fuertemente entre sus manos, para después dirigir su mirada hacia arriba.

_****_

_**I'm not a princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell**_

_Caminando entre las calles obscuras._

_Con su abrigo puesto y caminando a paso lento, esperando que todo fuera una mentira._

_**  
**__**This ain't Hollywood,  
This is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down.  
Now it's too late for you and your White Horse,  
To come around.**_

_El viento le pegaba en la cara, moviendo su cabello al caminar._

_Bella miraba a todos lados al pasar las casas, tenía sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del abrigo debido al frio._

_Y fue ahí cuando lo vio caminando hacia una casa, con una bolsa de mandado sobre su brazo y en la otra mano unas llavez._

_Ella se paro al verlo y el volteo._

_Mostrándose sorprendido al verla frente a él, por lo que sonrió y se acerco a ella._

_Bella lo miro sorprendida, pero se alejo de él._

_Cuando la puerta se abrió, mostrando a una hermosa chica, cabello largo y ondulado, de un color rojizo, y muy buen cuerpo, parándose en el primer escalón del porche._

_Bella la miro y ella la miro también y Bella después vio a Edward._

_****_

_**And there you are on your knees**_

_Dio dos pasos hacia atrás, con gran tristeza._

_Viendo que era realidad lo que le habían dicho._

_**  
**__**Begging for forgiveness,  
Begging for me**_

_Edward quito la vista de la chica y miro a Bella, abriendo la boca para decir algo._

_**  
**__**Just like I always wanted,  
But I'm so sorry  
**_

_Bella lo miro con rabia, para después dar media vuelta e irse por el mismo lado donde llego._

_**  
**__**Cause Im not your princess  
This aint a fairytale**_

_Una y otra vez se repetían los recuerdos sobre ellos dos juntos._

_Tantas tardes juntos._

_Tantos días._

_**  
**__**Im gonna find someone, some day  
Who might actually treat me well.**_

_Tanto tiempo que estuvo con él._

_Tantas mentiras…_

_**  
**__**This is a big world,  
That was a small town**_

_Golpeo el mueble que se encontraba a su lado y se soltó en llanto._

_Gritando de dolor._

_Un dolor que es difícil de quitar._

_**  
**__**There in my rearview mirror,  
Disappearing now.**_

_Se limpio las lágrimas con las mangas de su suéter._

_Estrechando más sus rodillas contra sí._

_**  
**__**And it's too late for you and your White Horse,  
Now it's too late for you and your White Horse  
To catch me now.**_

—¿Me amas?

—Si —contesto ella dolida.

Hubo un momento en silencio donde ninguno pronuncio nada, solo escuchándose la lluvia caer al golpear el techo.

—Dame otra oportunidad —rompió el silencio.

—No —dijo decididamente y corto la llamada.

_**  
**__**Oh whoa whoa whoa-oh  
Try and catch me now**_

Se soltó llorando, deslizándose lentamente sobre la pared hasta quedar sentada.

Tomándose el cabello con su manos.

_**  
**__**Whoa-Oh  
it's too late  
to catch me now.**_

Abrazo su rodillas, mirando hacia la ventana.

—Me mentiste —susurro —Pero ya no me tendrás.

…

…

Espero y haya sido de su agrado, porque lo saque del video y eh de decir que me ah encantado y decidí escribirlo porque me ah inspirado.

Bueno, sin más los dejo, pidiéndoles de favor que si realmente les gusto, dejen un review, si no, entonces pensare que no les ah gustado.

Tengan un buen día.

Atte.:

LunithaMoon


End file.
